


Cats, man

by Kavute



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavute/pseuds/Kavute
Summary: Sometimes owning a cat can be frustrating.





	Cats, man

It‘s three in the morning. Or something like that, Alec can‘t be sure.

Just a moment ago he was peacefully sleeping, tangled together with Magnus between their silk sheets. Blissful in their little cocoon of warmth and comfort and love.

There was a crash outside their room, loud in the dead of night. Alec is awake immediately, years of training kicking in. He’s completely still listening to the quiet, trying to understand what’s outside that door. For a while there’s nothing and then a scrape. And another crash.

Alec bolts up, ready to grab a weapon and face whatever’s out there. Magnus tightens his arm around Alec’s waist stopping him from moving.

“It’s Chairman.” He murmurs with eyes still closed. “He just wants attention, leave him be.”

Alec’s fogy mind supplies that he must right, there’s no way for someone to sneak in their loft without Magnus knowing about it. He nestles back into the bed, draws his husband close and closes his eyes. Just then there’s another clash.

Magnus groans. He’s still half asleep when he gets from the bed and stomps out of the room.

“You little demon, where are you?” he mutters. “Come back here!” he’s shouting a moment later.

Alec smiles to himself as he hears Magnus picking up whatever Chairman pushed to the ground. Magnus returns to the bedroom wearing the grumpiest expression he’s ever seen on the warlock, and honestly it’s just adorable.

Just as he enters Chairman chooses to sneak attack Magnus and latches to his legs, only to let go immediately and run past him. Unfortunately for the cat Magnus is quick to catch him and hold him tight in his arms.

“Of course he wants to play when we’re sleeping.”

Magnus unceremoniously places him on the corner of the bed and gets back into it snuggling close to Alec, who wraps his arms around him and tangles their legs. They’re almost asleep when Chairman climbs over both of them trying to find a place to sleep he deems acceptable.

It’s their legs, he decides. Out of entire queen sized bed it’s the tangle of their legs that must be the most comfortable. He curls up there and starts purring incredibly loudly for a cat that small.

“I can’t move.” Alec whispers.

“Me too. We’re stuck here forever.”

“That’s fine with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This dumb drabble was inpsired by my idiot son, not giving me a single night of uninterrupted sleep for a week. I love you, but come on


End file.
